


More Than Words

by HermioneQueenOfGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneQueenOfGreen/pseuds/HermioneQueenOfGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is stressed, Draco wants to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

I'm so stressed nowadays, worrying about Harry. He seems to be obsessed with his potions book, but he is denying it. Ron is being Ron as usual, doting over Lavender as usual. I'm not very good in Potions anymore, I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I follow the instructions to the letter and still it isn't right. I don't know what to do.

_She's stressed again, I can tell. I don't know why. I need to let her de-stress, but I feel like I should be doing something. I have no idea what though._

His hands are on my temples again, gently rubbing circles into my head. He always knows what calms me down. The rhythm of his hand movements send me into a trance. I lean my head back and look into his normally cold grey eyes. Today they are warm, and that warmth is the most soothing thing of all.

_I love it when she looks at me like that, a faint smile on her lips. My mother used to massage my head when I was upset or angry and it helped, and I gets I've inherited my mothers touch._

It's times like these that make me smile the most. His gentle tough always sends shivers running across my skin. It makes my head spin and I feel like nothing in the world could bring me down. If only he knew. if only we weren't just friends.

_Sometimes she looks at me and I feel like she is trying to tell me something. But I have no idea what that is. There are things I want to say to her, to tell her, but she doesn't get it. If only I could tell her how she makes me feel._

It hurts. When I look at him it hurts. It pains me to know that he sees me as nothing but a friend. It hurts the most when his face is so close to mine, but I can't kiss him. I can't do that. He wouldn't understand. Things would just get awkward.

_She makes me so happy. Nothing in the world could ever go wrong between us. Unless I walk into temptation. But it's hard. It gets harder and harder every day to resist. I just want to hold her in my hands. I want to do more than just rub her temples. I want to kiss her. But that would ruin everything. It would ruin what we have._

I need to tell him. Bottling this all up is what is killing me the most. Maybe I'll just kiss him. Maybe. I'll just sit up and press my lips against his. Just for a moment to see what it's like. Then I'll know.

_I'll lean forward. I'll just bring my face down to hers and brush my lips against hers. Just for a moment. Then I'll be happy. I just need to know what it's like. The wondering is killing me. This ache is growing, and I can't do anything about it._

He's looking at me strangely. I don't know what his expression is telling me. He tells me he wants to whisper something in my ear, something that no one else should hear. When he's close enough I'll do it. I'll kiss him

_She believed it. I'll lower my head towards her ear and then just turn slightly. That's all it takes._

His face is so close to mine now, he's there, and I'm turning my head. Wait. So is he.

_She's turning her head. What is happening?_

Our lips touch. I did it! I actually- Wait, was it him? Did he kiss me? He's kissing me back. He is actually kissing me back. Or am I kissing him back?

_She kissed me. I kissed her. It was simultaneous, and now we're kissing. My hands are still on her cheeks, my fingers have stopped rubbing though. No more tiny circles, but it doesn't matter. We're kissing._

His hands are on my face, stopping me from pulling away. My hands are in his hair, stopping him too. I know every inch of his visage, and every strand of his golden hair. And even though my eyes are closed, I can see him. I can see the curve of his lips as they smile. I can see his eyes glistening with so much emotion.

_I could stay like this forever. I want to. I can feel my heart is beating, and the veins in her temple are beating to the same rhythm as my own pulse. I put so much emotion into the kiss, and I know she gets it. She finally knows how I feel. After everything we've been through. I thought our friendship had been a shock, but right now every cell in my body is tingling with the electricity. I don't ever want to stop. I think I love her._

My head is still spinning. Our lips are still touching, and somehow we've moved into a comfier embrace. Our arms wrapped around each other, our hands intertwined, it's magic. A magic I just can't explain. A magic that makes me so much happier than the things I learn in class. I think I love him.


End file.
